lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kate Austen
| Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Flashforward1= | Name=Katherine Austen | Alter=27 | Herkunft=Iowa, Vereinigte Staaten | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Unbekannt | GrundAus=Flucht vor Verhaftung | GrundTrip=Wurde von einem Marshall von AUS nach USA eskortiert | Familie=Sam Austen - Stiefvater Wayne Janssen - Vater Diane Janssen - Mutter Kevin Callis - Ex-Mann Suzanne Callis - Ex-Schwiegermutter Drei ungenannte Ex-Schwager | synchro=Ranja Bonalana | Images= }} Katherine Anne "Kate" Austen ist eine der Überlebenden des Mittelteils von Oceanic Flug 815. Sie wird in der Gruppe als Führungsperson angesehen, obwohl sie ursprünglich als Strafgefangene an Bord war. Sie scheint sowohl Gefühle für Jack wie auch für Sawyer zu hegen. Vor dem Absturz Kate wird 1977 im ländlichen Iowa (USA) geboren und von ihrer Mutter, Diane Janssen und Sam Austen, den sie für ihren Vater hält, aufgezogen. Ihr biologischer Vater ist allerdings ein gewisser Wayne. Später, als Kate bereits erwachsen ist, haben sich Sam und Diane getrennt, und Diane lebt wieder mit Wayne zusammen. Kate empfindet abgrundtiefen Hass für Wayne, der im Alkoholrausch des öfteren sexuelle Annäherungsversuche unternimmt. Auch findet sie heraus, dass Wayne ihre Mutter misshandelt. wird während ihrem ersten Fluchtversuch von Edward Mars verhaftet.]] Als Kate ein Kriegsfoto von Sam Austen entdeckt, das auf etwa neun Monate vor ihrer Geburt datiert ist, erkennt sie, dass nicht er, sondern Wayne ihr leiblicher Vater sein muss. Aus Wut vor dieser Entdeckung und Waynes rüpelhaftem Benehmen entschließt sie sich, ihrer Mutter zu helfen, indem sie Wayne tötet. Nachdem sie eine Versicherungspolice für das Haus abgeschlossen hat, führt sie eine gewaltige Gasexplosion herbei, die Wayne tötet. Diane empfindet dafür aber alles andere als Dank und verrät ihre Tochter an die Behörden. Seitdem befindet sich Kate auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz, und U.S. Marshal Edward Mars wird zu ihrem hauptsächlichen Verfolger. Kates Verfolgung wird für Mars allerdings zur langwierigen Tortur, da sie immer wieder der Gefangennahme entwischen kann. Die erste Flucht gelingt ihr, nachdem Mars sie an einem Busbahnhof aufgespürt hat. Auf der Fahrt zu ihrem Gewahrsam erzwingt ein auf die Straße laufendes, schwarzes Pferd einen Autounfall, so dass Kate vom Unfallort und vor dem verwundeten Mars fliehen kann. Kate entkommt ihm für ungefähr zwei Monate, bevor sie versucht, wieder mit ihrer Mutter Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie geht zurück nach Iowa, aber ihr Auto hat eine Panne, bevor sie zu Diane kommt. Kate trifft an einer Autowerkstatt auf Cassidy, eine Frau, die von Sawyer betrogen wurde. Nachdem Kate ihr hilft, aus einem vermasselten Betrug herauszukommen, bietet Cassidy ihr an, dass sie ihr dabei helfen könne, ihre Mutter wiederzusehen, damit sie diese fragen kann, weshalb sie Kate an die Polizei verraten hat. Mit Cassidys Erfahrung als Betrügerin schafft es Kate, sich bei dem Arbeitsplatz ihrer Mutter einzuschleichen und allein mit ihr zu sprechen. Diane erzählt ihr dort, dass sie Wayne geliebt hat und dass sie glaubt, dass Kate ihn nur für sich selbst umgebracht hat. Sie lässt Kate fliehen, verspricht ihr aber, dass sie um Hilfe schreien wird, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal sieht. Zurück an der Autowerkstatt sagt Kate Cassidy, dass sie ihrer Mutter niemals verzeihen könne, was sie getan hat. Bevor sie ihre neue Freundin verlässt, nennt sie ihr ihren richtigen Namen. Später erfährt Kate, dass ihre Mutter in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden ist und an Krebs sterben wird. Sie sucht die Hilfe ihrer Jugendliebe Tom Brennan, einem Arzt an jenem Krankenhaus, damit sie ihre Mutter unentdeckt besuchen kann. Doch selbst in diesem Augenblick ist Diane so von Kate erschrocken, dass sie nach in der Nähe stehenden Wachleuten ruft und Kate zu einer erneuten Flucht zwingt. Entgegen Kates heftigen Einwänden entschließt sich Brennan, ihr bei der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus zu helfen. Tragischer weise wird er bei diesem Versuch erschossen, während Kate weiter zu Fuß flieht. Immer noch auf der Flucht versucht Kate unter dem Namen Monica ein neues Leben in Florida zu beginnen, wo sie den Polizisten Kevin Callis heiratet. Er kennt ihre wahre Identität nicht. Als Kate glaubt, dass sie wirklich glücklich ist, ruft sie den Marshall an und bittet ihn, die Jagd nach ihr aufzugeben. Kate ist gezwungen, Callis zu verlassen, als dieser einen Überraschungs-Überseeurlaub gebucht hat, der einen gültigen Pass benötigen würde. Bevor sie auf diesem Weg aufgespürt wird, tut sie Callis lieber etwas ins Glas und verlässt ihn, nachdem sie ihm unter Tränen einen Teil ihrer wahren Vergangenheit enthüllt hat. In einem späteren Versuch, Kate anzulocken, behauptet Mars ihr gegenüber, Kates Spielzeugflugzeug zu besitzen, ein für sie äußerst sentimentales Besitzstück, das sie zusammen mit Tom während der High School in einer Zeitkapsel vergraben hat. Mars erzählt ihr, dass das Flugzeug nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus in einem Bankschließfach in New Mexiko verstaut worden ist. Trotz der Gefahr einer Verhaftung reist Kate nach New Mexiko, gibt sich dort als Maggie aus und schließt sich einer Gruppe von Bankräubern an, beginnt sogar eine (scheinbare) Affäre mit einem von ihnen, Jason. Sie bringt die Bande dazu, die Bank zu überfallen, damit sie selbst ihr Spielzeugflugzeug wiedererlangen kann. Kate hintergeht schließlich die Bande, indem sie auf sie schießt. Nachdem sie das Flugzeug bekommen hat, türmt sie erneut. Kate flieht dann nach Australien, wo sie für vier Monate auf Ray Mullens Farm lebt und arbeitet. Als Mullen schließlich Kates Fahndungsfoto auf dem Postamt entdeckt, entschließt er sich, sie für die Belohnung von $23.000 einzutauschen, um seine Hypothek zurückzuzahlen. Kate entdeckt noch rechtzeitig diesen Plan, doch als ihr Fluchtversuch Mullens Leben in Gefahr bringt, entscheidet sie sich, ihm zu helfen und die Flucht aufzugeben. Sie wird von Mars gefangen genommen, der sie an Bord von Flug 815 bringt, um sie von Australien zurück an die Vereinigten Staaten auszuliefern. Während der Turbulenzen, die dem Absturz von Flug 815 vorausgehen, erleidet der Marshal eine Kopfverletzung durch ein herunterfallendes Gepäckstück. Kate schafft es, dem bewusstlosen Mars die Schlüssel für ihre Handschellen abzunehmen, um so an die Sauerstoffmasken für sich und den Marshal heranzukommen. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 (Tag 1 - 44) Eine der ersten Begegnungen auf der Insel hat Kate mit Jack, der etwas abseits von den anderen seine eigene Verletzung versorgen will, nachdem er einigen Überlebenden geholfen hat. Da er aber seine Verletzung nicht selbst nähen kann, bittet er Kate, dies zu tun. Kate ist natürlich bereit, ihm zu helfen, sodass sich die beiden nebenbei etwas näher kennen lernen. Als Jack am nächsten Tag plant, nach dem Cockpit und dem Transceiver zu suchen, entschließt sie sich, ihn zu begleiten. An ihrem Zielort werden sie das erste Mal vom Monster konfrontiert, das den Piloten tötet. Nach der überhasteten Flucht entdecken Kate und Charlie seine entstellte Leiche in den Baumwipfeln. Den Transceiver übergibt Kate dem technisch versiertem Sayid, den sie zusammen mit Charlie, Boone, Shannon und Sawyer begleitet, um den Transceiver auf höherem Terrain einzusetzen. Dort empfängt die Gruppe ein französisches Notsignal, das laut Sayid seit 16 Jahren gesendet wird. Auf dem Rückweg der Expedition vertraut die Gruppe Kate die Waffe an, die Sawyer bei sich getragen hat, da sie am vertrauenswürdigsten erscheint. In ihrer Abwesenheit erfährt Jack vom tödlich verwundeten Marshal, dass Kate die Gefangene an Bord gewesen ist, der man nicht trauen könne und die alles versuchen würde, um unentdeckt zu entkommen. Zunächst erfährt außerdem nur Hurley von Kates wahrer Identität. Jack entscheidet sich dafür, Kate nicht auf Grund ihrer Vergangenheit, sondern allein anhand ihrer Handlungen auf der Insel zu beurteilen. Von allen Charakteren zeigt Kate das wohl größte Interesse, bei Expeditionen in den Dschungel dabei zu sein. So nimmt sie zusammen mit Michael auch an der Wildschweinjagd teil, die Locke initiiert hat. Gleichzeitig soll sie auch für Sayid eine Antenne an einem Baum anbringen, um die Herkunft des Notsignals zu bestimmen. Im Glauben, vom Monster angegriffen zu werden, erschrickt sie jedoch und zerstört das Equipment. Nachdem sich Kate und Jack näher zu kommen scheinen, etwa auf dem Weg zu den neu entdeckten Höhlen, um Wasser zu holen, sind sie sich uneinig, was den Standort des Lagers der Überlebenden betrifft. Kate unterstützt nicht seinen Plan, komplett in die Höhlen umzuziehen und will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass ihr Signalfeuer am Strand doch noch entdeckt wird. Kates Dreiecksbeziehung mit Jack und Sawyer nimmt einen ungewöhnlichen Anfang, als Sawyer einen Kuss von ihr verlangt, ehe er seinen Peinigern Jack und Sayid verraten will, wo er Shannons Asthmamedizin versteckt. Zwar anfangs entrüstet über Sawyers Forderung, geht Kate schließlich darauf ein, nur um zu erfahren, dass Sawyer die Medizin gar nicht besitzt. Sie liest auch Sawyers Brief und erfährt so die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit und den Grund, warum er von allen gehasst werden will. Nach Charlies und Claires Entführung durch Ethan machen sich Jack und Kate gemeinsam auf die Verfolgung. Nach einer kurzen Konfrontation mit Ethan finden sie einen leblosen Charlie aufgehängt an einen Baum, aber Jack schafft es schließlich doch noch, ihn wiederzubeleben. Als Kate und Sawyer beim Wasserfall baden, entdecken sie den Halliburton Koffer des Marshals. Nachdem Sawyer den Koffer an sich genommen hat, schafft er es trotz größter Anstrengungen nicht, ihn zu öffnen. Kate kann schließlich Jack davon überzeugen, Mars' Leiche zu exhumieren, um an den Schlüssel für den Koffer zu gelangen. So kommt die Gruppe in den Besitz der vier Pistolen und Kate bekommt das, was sie wirklich aus dem Koffer gewollt hat: ihr Spielzeug-Flugzeug aus der Zeitkapsel. Mit der Zeit freundet sich Kate auch mit Sun an und hilft ihr bei der Arbeit in ihrem Garten. Im Glauben, frei sprechen zu können, da Sun sie nicht verstehen würde, öffnet sie sich ihr gegenüber, bis sie zufällig dahinter kommt, dass Sun in der Tat ihre Sprache versteht. Sie willigt ein, Suns Geheimnis zunächst für sich zu behalten, um nicht ihre Beziehung zu Jin zu belasten. Einige Zeit später hilft sie Sun auch, ihren Ehering zu suchen, den sie verloren hat. Auch ist sie bei ihr, als sie einen Schwangerschaftstest macht. Sie offenbart Sun dabei, dass sie selbst auch schon einmal einen gemacht hat. Kates Beziehung zu Sawyer nimmt eine neue Wendung, als sie ihm dabei hilft, ein Wildschwein zu verfolgen, das ihn zuvor angegriffen hat. Sie tut dies für eine "carte blanche", einen beliebigen Wunsch; sie versucht so, von Sawyer dessen Pistole zu bekommen, um sie zusammen mit den anderen im Koffer wegzuschließen. Im Nachtlager spielen sie "Ich hab noch nie" und erfahren so Persönliches voneinander, etwa dass Kate bereits verheiratet gewesen ist. Zum Ende des "Spiels" erfahren sie, dass sie beide schon einmal einen Menschen getötet haben. Während Jack den schwer verletzten Boone behandelt, ist Kate auf dem Weg, Alkohol zur Desinfektion zu besorgen. Unterwegs trifft sie jedoch auf Claire, die ihre Wehen bekommt. Jack lässt ihr durch Charlie übermitteln, dass sie das Kind zur Welt bringen muss, da er Boones Behandlung nicht unterbrechen kann. Anfangs erschrocken über diese Verantwortung, kann Kate dann doch die in Panik geratene Claire beschwichtigen und die Geburt zu einem guten Ende bringen. Kurz bevor das Floß in See sticht gerät Kate in heftigen Konflikt mit Sawyer, da sie dessen Platz auf dem Floß übernehmen will, notfalls zu allen Mitteln greifen wird, die dafür nötig sind. Sie überzeugt Sun, die die Angst plagt ihren Mann auf See zu verlieren, dass sie das Trinkwasser vergiften müsse, um Jin kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann könne er nicht auf dem Floß mitfahren, würde mit ihr auf der Insel bleiben. Jedoch trinkt Michael das vergiftete Wasser und Kate lenkt den Verdacht auf Sawyer. In die Enge getrieben offenbart Sawyer der gesamten Gruppe, dass Kate die Gefangene des Marshals an Bord war. Er findet auch einen gefälschten Pass bei Kate, die die Identität der verstorbenen Joanna annehmen wollte, um unerkannt zu entkommen. Sawyer behält seinen Platz auf dem Floß. Jack kommt schließlich hinter Suns Täterschaft, aber nicht hinter Kates Beteiligung. Während dann das Floß in See sticht, befindet sich Kate zusammen mit Jack, Locke, Hurley, Arzt und Rousseau auf einer Expedition zur Black Rock, um an Dynamit heranzukommen, mit dem sie die Luke aufsprengen wollen. Auf dem Rückweg bewahrt sie zusammen mit Jack Locke davor, vom Monster in ein Loch gezogen zu werden. Auch muss sie sich eingestehen, dass sie es bedauert, nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben, sich von Sawyer zu verabschieden. Staffel 2 (Tag 44 - 67) Nachdem die Luke mit Hilfe des Dynamits aufgesprengt worden ist, entscheidet sich Jack, die Luke zunächst aufzugeben und sich statt dessen bis zum Morgen in den Höhlen vor den Anderen zu verstecken. Kate allerdings widersetzt sich seinem Plan, indem sie Locke dabei unterstützen will, trotz der zerstörten Leiter die Luke zu erforschen. Kate wird zunächst von Locke an einem Seil den langen Schacht heruntergelassen, verschwindet dann aber auf mysteriöse Art und Weise, als ein Licht aus dem Inneren der Luke erscheint. Locke findet Kate kurz darauf in der Gewalt des Bewohners der Station, Desmond, und wird gezwungen, sie zu fesseln. Kate schafft es, sich zu befreien, doch bevor sie aus der Vorratskammer flieht, kann sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen Apollo Schokoladenriegel zu essen. Der Konflikt in der Station zwischen Desmond, Locke und Jack eskaliert, als Kate aus einem Lüftungsschacht hinzustößt und Desmond angreift. Dabei löst sich ein Schuss, der den Computer zerstört, was Desmond zu einer panischen Flucht veranlasst. Der Computer kann von Sayid repariert werden, so dass in der Folge die Station besetzt wird, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Sie bleibt zunächst ein Geheimnis unter der zentralen Fraktion innerhalb der Überlebenden. Nachdem die Überlebenden aus dem Heckteil von Flug 815 ankommen, wird der verwundete und bewusstlose Sawyer in die Station gebracht. Kate hilft Jack bei dessen Behandlung, stößt dabei aber umso deutlicher auf ihre ambivalenten Gefühle den beiden gegenüber. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit beginnt sie, ein schwarzes Pferd im Dschungel zu sehen, das jenem Pferd überaus ähnlich sieht, das einst ihre erste Flucht vor Edward Mars ermöglicht hat. Sie scheint zu halluzinieren, als sie glaubt, ihr Vater Wayne spreche durch den bewusstlosen Sawyer zu ihr. Verstört flüchtet sie vor Sawyer und aus der Station, bis sie von Jack im Dschungel gefunden wird. In ihrer emotionalen Konfusion kommt es zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden, ehe sie erneut verwirrt über ihr eigenes Verhalten flieht. Schließlich legt sie gegenüber Sawyer, den sie noch immer für bewusstlos hält, ihre Gefühle dar, nämlich dass sie Wayne getötet hat, weil sie weiß, dass ein Teil von ihm auch in ihr steckt. Dies sei der Grund, warum sie nie etwas Gutes tun oder sein könnte; und jeder Blick, jedes Gefühl für Sawyer sei eine Erinnerung an Wayne und jenen Teil in ihr selbst. Kate bemerkt schließlich, dass Sawyer sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hat, führt ihn dann nach draußen, wo sie beide gemeinsam Kates Pferd im Dschungel sehen. Als Michael fluchtartig die Station bewaffnet verlässt, um seinen Sohn von den Anderen zurückzuholen, planen Jack, Locke und Sawyer die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Kate bietet an, sie ebenfalls zu begleiten; in einer für ihn ungewohnt ruppigen Art weist Jack sie zurück und schiebt die Pflicht in der Station vor, damit sie sie nicht auf die womöglich gefährliche Mission begleitet. Kate widersetzt sich Jacks "Befehl" und reist der Jagdgesellschaft auf eigene Faust nach, wird aber von den Anderen gefangen genommen. Sie trifft in der kurzen Gefangenschaft unter anderen auf Alex, die sie über Claire und ihr Baby ausfragt. Kate wird schließlich gegen die Waffen ausgetauscht, die die anderen drei bei sich getragen haben; außerdem müssen sie zurückgehen, ohne weiter nach Michael zu suchen. Tom weist sie darauf hin, dass sie auch in Zukunft die Grenze nicht überschreiten dürften. Als es nach dieser Konfrontation mit den Anderen zum Streit innerhalb der Gruppe kommt, wie radikal man gegen sie vorgehen müsse, nutzt Sawyer den schwelenden Konflikt, um in den Besitz aller Waffen zu kommen. Er benutzt Kate als Opfer eines "Langen Atems", ein Betrüger-Trick, bei dem das Opfer glaubt, selbst auf jene Idee gekommen zu sein, die der Betrüger im Sinn hatte. Sein Plan beginnt mit dem (scheinbaren) Entführungsversuch von Sun, den er mit Charlie inszeniert hat. Er führt dann Kate zum Tatort und hält ihr vor Augen, dass die Details nicht zusammenpassen. Schließlich bringt er sie dazu zu glauben, die Entführung sei von Ana-Lucia inszeniert worden, um an die Waffen zu gelangen und gegen die Anderen in den Kampf ziehen zu können. Kate schickt Sawyer zu Locke, damit sie die Waffen wegschaffen können. Über Charlie bringt Sawyer deren Versteck in Erfahrung und kontrolliert seitdem den Besitz über die Waffen. Kate erkennt, dass sie von Sawyer benutzt worden ist; sie sagt ihm, dass sie weiß, dass er es nicht aus Gier nach Macht oder Rache getan hat, sondern weil er von allen gehasst werden will. Er entgegnet ihr, dass er sich genau wie sie niemals ändern könnte. Als später Claire beginnt, sich an die Zeit ihrer Entführung zurück zu erinnern, beschließt Kate, ihr dabei zu helfen, ihr Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen. Sie suchen nach Rousseau, von der Claire glaubt, sie habe sie angegriffen. Als sie sie gefunden haben, entschließt sich Rousseau aus persönlichen Motiven den beiden zu helfen und führt sie zu jenem Ort, an dem es zum kleineren Gefecht zwischen ihr und Claire gekommen ist. Claire kann sich an genug erinnern, um den Eingang zu einer weiteren Station auf der Insel, die Stab-Station, zu entdecken. Während Claire nach einem Impfstoff für Aaron und Rousseau nach Anhaltspunkten für Alex' Aufenthaltsort suchen, findet Kate Spinde mit zerlumpten Kleidungsstücken, einem falschen Bart und Theaterkleber. Nach ihrer Rückkehr erzählt sie Jack von diesen Entdeckungen und liefert damit erste Hinweise, dass die scheinbar primitive Natur der Anderen nur eine Fassade ist. Als Jack plant, ihren Gefangenen Henry Gale gegen Walt auszutauschen, bittet er Kate, mit ihm zur Grenze zu kommen, die Tom als solche erklärt hat. Auf dem Weg löst Kate eine von Rousseaus Fallen aus, als sie eine Puppe untersucht, so dass sie und Jack in einer eher intimen Situation zusammen in einem Netz gefangen werden. Nachdem sie sich befreit haben und zunächst vergeblich nach den Anderen gerufen haben, schlagen sie ihr Lager auf. Kate teilt Jack mit, dass ihr der Kuss leid tut; Jack hingegen erwidert sofort, ihm täte er nicht leid. In diesem Moment erscheint ein desorientierter Michael aus dem Dschungel, fällt dann in Ohnmacht und wird von Kate und Jack zurück zur Station getragen. Michael informiert die Gruppe über die (scheinbare) Verfassung der Anderen, über ihre Rückschrittlichkeit und geringe Organisation. Kate bricht zusammen mit Jack und Locke auf, um die Waffen von Sawyer zurückzubekommen und lassen damit Michael mit Ana-Lucia allein in der Station. Sie erfahren von Sawyer, dass Ana-Lucia seine Waffe haben muss und sich wohl an Henry rächen würde. Als sie zurück zur Station kommen, finden sie Michael am Eingang der Station mit einer Schusswunde vor. Im Inneren muss Kate feststellen, dass Ana-Lucia tot ist. Libby hat ihre Schussverletzungen zwar überlebt, kann aber nicht mehr behandelt werden. Jack will ihre Schmerzen mit Hilfe des Heroins lindern und bittet Kate, Sawyer zu begleiten, wenn er es holt. Er zwingt dadurch Sawyer zu entscheiden, ob er Libby weiter leiden lassen will oder sein Geheimversteck offenbaren will. Sawyer wählt Letzteres; auf dem Weg treffen sie auf Hurley, dem Kate die vergangenen Ereignisse berichten muss. Kate stimmt ohne lange zu zögern Michaels Plan zu, mit einer Fünfergruppe die Anderen zu attackieren und Walt zu befreien. Im Gegensatz zu Jack (der von Sayid aufgrund dessen Ahnungen/Instinkten zufolge vorgewarnt war) ahnt sie selbst nichts von Michaels verräterischen Absichten. , Sawyer und Jack bei der Gefangennahme]] Auf ihrem Weg entdeckt sie zwei Andere, die sie zu verfolgen und beschatten scheinen, was Sawyer veranlasst, auf sie zu schießen, dabei einen zu töten. Jack gibt im Anschluss zu, über Michaels Verrat und Plan Bescheid zu wissen. Obwohl er schon zuvor mit Sayid einen "Gegenplan" ausgearbeitet hat, kann er nicht verhindern, dass die Gruppe am Ausgang der Kapselpost angegriffen und gefangen genommen wird. Sie werden zum Pier der Pala-Fähre gebracht, wo Ben Walt und das Boot an Michael übergibt. Hurley wird wieder freigelassen, um den anderen Überlebenden mitzuteilen, dass sie keinen Rettungsversuch starten sollen. Kate, Jack und Sawyer bleiben in Gefangenschaft der Anderen. Staffel 3 (Tag 68 - 91) Kate ist von den Anderen gefangen genommen, aber wird viel netter behandelt als Jack und Sawyer. Sie isst mit Ben zum Frühstück, wo sie erfährt, dass die nächsten 2 Wochen für sie nicht angenehm sein werden. Sie arbeitet mit Sawyer, neben dessen Zelle sie nun auch eingesperrt wird, im Steinbruch. Zwischen ihr und Sawyer knistert es. Jack entscheidet sich, Ben zu operieren, schneidet allerdings während der Operation eine Niere an, um so Kate und Sawyer zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Ihnen gelingt die Flucht von der Hydra Insel, durch Juliets Hilfe. Kate musste Jack versprechen niemals wegen ihm zurückzukommen, weil er zurückbleiben würde. Jack hatte zuvor per Überwachungskamera Kate und Sawyer zusammen im Käfig gesehen, was ihm das Herz brach. Sobald Kate zurück mit Sawyer im Camp der Losties angekommen sind, bereitet Kate schon wieder den Abmarsch vor. Natürlich will sie trotz des Versprechens Jack aus der Hand der Anderen befreien. Begleitet wird sie von Sayid,Locke und Danielle. Zuerst stoßen die vier im Dschungel auf die Flamme. Eine Dharma-Station, in der Mikhail wohnt. Schnell müssen sie feststellen, dass Mikhail von den Anderen ist und sie überlisten wollte. Während Sayid und Kate Mikhail gefangen nehmen können entdeckt Locke versehentlich einen Schutz-Mechanismus in der Station, den er aktiviert und die Station in die Luft fliegen lässt. In der Station finden die vier zuvor eine Karte, die zum den Baracken, dem Wohnort der Anderen führt. , Kate und Locke beobachten Otherville]] Nachdem sie dort unbemerkt eindringen können, trifft Kate auch schnell auf Jack, der völlig verändert scheint. wird von den Anderen gefangen gehalten und Jack spricht mit ihr]] Schnell werden Kate und Sayid gefangen genommen. Von Locke und Danielle fehlt erst jede Spur. Kate erfährt von Jack kurz darauf, was mit ihm los ist und warum er mit den Anderen kooperiert hat. Nachdem Locke das U-Boot der Anderen gesprengt hatte wurden Jack's Träume, die Insel zu verlassen über den Haufen geworfen und er wurde von den Anderen zusammen mit Sayid, Juliet und Kate zurückgelassen. Kate und Juliet waren die einzigen beiden, die zusammengekettet im Dschungel aufwachten und erst in den Baracken wieder auf Jack, Sayid und Danielle stoßen. Die Anderen haben ihr Dorf spurlos verlassen und Locke mitgenommen. Zurück im Camp der Überlebenden beobachtet Kate Jack immer wieder zusammen mit Juliet, worauf sie ihr Verhältnis mit Sawyer ausbaut. Man merkt die ganze Zeit, wie es ihr aber sichtlich unwohl dabei geht. Nachdem fest steht, dass die Anderen Sun und andere weibliche Losties entführen wollen, die eventuell schwanger sind (zu denen auch Kate gehören könnte), schmieden die Überlebenden einen Plan, wie sie die Anderen endgültig los werden können. Kate wandert zusammen mit Jack und den Überlebenden zum Funkturm. Als Juliet und Sawyer umkehren, um nach den hinterbliebenden Sayid, Bernard und Jin zu schauen küsst Juliet Jack zum Abschied vor Kates Augen, was sie sichtlich schockt. Kurz danach gesteht Jack komischerweise Kate seine Liebe. Staffel 4 (Tag 91-108) ]] Jack und Kate diskutieren über Lockes Verhalten. Jack hat puren Hass auf John und versichert Kate, dass er ihn töten wird, wenn er nochmal versucht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Plötzlich klingelt Naomis Satellitentelefon. Minkowski meldet sich und erklärt, dass das Signal zu schwach sei und dass er mit Naomi sprechen wolle. Jack weicht aus und legt plötzlich auf als er bemerkt, dass die scheinbar tote Naomi verschwunden ist. Danielle und Kate entdecken zwei verschiedene Blutspuren. Kate macht sich alleine auf den Weg, während Jack mit Rousseau und Ben der anderen Spur nachgehen. Als Kate sich mit einer Umarmung von Jack verabschiedet, nimmt sie sich Naomis Telefon aus Jacks Hosentasche, ohne, dass er es bemerkt. Kate bekommt auf ihrer Suche einen weiteren Anruf von Minkowski, der wieder nach Naomi fragt. Auch Kate blockt diese Frage ab und beendet das Gespräch. Plötzlich wird sie von Naomi angegriffen, die auf einem Baum auf ihre Chance gewartet hat. Sie bedroht Kate mit einem Messer, in dem Glauben Locke hätte im gemeinsamen Interesse der Losties mit dem Messer auf sie geworfen. Kate versichert ihr, dass sie Naomi nie etwas tun wollten, als sie noch einmal von einem Anruf unterbrochen werden. Naomi geht heran und spricht mit George (Minkowski). Sie erzählt dass sie bei einem Unfall verletzt wurde und deswegen verhindert war. Anschließend verändert sie, wie von Minkowski gewünscht, die Frequenz zur besseren Ortung und grüßt ihre Schwester bevor sie an den Folgen ihrer heftig blutenden Rückenverletzung erliegt. Später treffen sich alle Überlebenden beim Cockpit. Kate erzählt von Naomi und deren Willen, den Menschen auf der Insel zu helfen. Immerhin, habe sie Minkowski nicht erzählt, dass sie von einem der Überlebenden schwer verletzt wurde. In diesem Moment kommt es zur Spaltung und Kate folgt Jack. Mitten im Dschungel hören die beiden einen Hubschrauber und folgen diesem. Sie finden einen Mann, der bei Gewitter mit dem Fallschirm ausgestiegen ist. Er stellt sich ihnen als Daniel Faraday vor. Daniel, Jack und Kate sind auf dem Weg zu Miles' Position, die von dem Satellitentelefon angezeigt wird. Sie finden eine Metallkiste, und Kate fragt, ob sie aus dem Hubschrauber stamme. Daniel stammelt etwas darüber, dass sie Gewicht verlieren mussten, ihn eingeschlossen, um die Höhe halten zu können, während Jack in der Kiste Gasmasken mit einem Quarantäne-Logo entdeckt und fragt, wofür diese seien. Daniel sieht sich nervös um und antwortet, für die Ausrüstung sei er nicht verantwortlich, worauf Jack ihn auf die Pistole anspricht. Daniel meint sie wäre eine Schutzmaßnahme und auf die Frage wovor offenbart er ihnen, dass die Rettung der Überlebenden nicht ihre vorrangigste Aufgabe sei. Plötzlich orten sie Miles, der scheinbar bewusstlos auf einer Steinformation (ähnlich der, wo Desmonds Boot stand) am Meeresufer liegt. Jack läuft zu ihm hinunter, um nach ihm zu sehen. Als er ihm gerade den Helm abnimmt, richtet Miles eine Waffe auf Jack. Er fragt Kate, wo Naomi, die Frau, die sie getötet haben, sei. Als Naomi nach ihrer Schwester gefragt habe, sei das ein Code gewesen, der den anderen auf dem Frachter signalisiert habe, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Kate informiert ihn darüber, dass Naomi von John Locke, einem nun abtrünnigen Mitglied der Überlebenden, getötet worden sei. Miles besteht darauf zu Naomis sterblichen Überresten gebracht zu werden, worauf Kate meint, dass ihm das auch nicht helfen würde die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Doch Straume ist überzeugt, dass wenn er die Leiche sieht, herausfinden würde, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. Nachdem sie Miles zu Naomis Leiche gebracht haben, setzt er sich neben sie und beginnt leise vor sich hinzusprechen. Als Kate Daniel darum bittet die Waffe wegzulegen, meint Dan, dass Straume ihn töten würde, falls er dies täte. Jack teilt Kate mit, dass sie sich ihre Worte sparen könne und sie besser warten sollten wie sich die Situation entwickelt und zwinkert ihr dabei zu. Miles kommt zurück und informiert Faraday darüber, dass Jack und Kate die Wahrheit gesagt hätten, als sie ein Signal von Charlottes GPS-Sender erhalten. Miles ordnet an, ihm zu folgen. Jack besteht darauf, dass Miles und Faraday ihre Waffen weglegen. Als Miles sich weigert, sagt ihm Jack, dass dies eine friedlicher Vorschlag wäre dieses Missverständnis zu beenden, denn seine Leute würden ihm Dschungel bereits mit Waffen auf Miles und Dan zielen. Miles glaubt ihm nicht, doch plötzlich sind zwei Schüsse zu hören und Juliet und Sayid kommen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen aus dem Dschungel hervor. Nachdem Jack Miles und Dan entwaffnet hat, machen sich alle auf den Weg zu Charlottes Position. Auf der Suche sehen sie das Signallicht einer Leuchtpistole, folgen diesem und finden Frank Lapidus, den Piloten des Hubschraubers. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass er den Hubschrauber wohlbehalten landen konnte. Nachdem sich dann alle bei der Maschine eingefunden haben, machen sich Kate und Daniel auf um Naomis Leiche zu holen. bittet Kate mit zu den Baracken zu gehen ]] Sayid schlägt vor, dass er Locke einen Besuch abstattet um Charlotte zurückzuholen, denn er würde sicher weniger Gewalt verursachen als Jack. Er schafft es Frank ein Versprechen abzugewinnen, dass wenn er Charlotte heil zurückbringen könnte, er die Crew auf den Frachter begleiten dürfe. Miles und Sayid wollen sich auf den Weg machen als Jack einwirft, dass sie Kate mitnehmen sollten und sie sich nun zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Baracken machen. Als Sayid, Kate, und Miles die Baracken erreichen, finden sie diese scheinbar verlassen vor. Sie durchsuchen das Gelände und hören ein nahes Klopfen. Sie folgen dem Geräusch und entdecken in Juliet's Haus Hurley gefesselt in einem Wandschrank. Hurley erzählt ihnen, dass er von Locke zurückgelassen wurde. Er sagt, dass Locke Charlotte bedrohe und das Locke ihn hier im Schrank einsperrte, als er es ihm ausreden wollte. Hurley sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wo der Rest von Lockes Gruppe ist, aber dass sie, bevor sie gingen, noch einmal in Bens Haus waren. Sayid, Miles und Kate gehen zu Bens Haus und beginnen es zu durchsuchen. Im Schlafzimmer sucht Kate gerade unter Bens Bett, als sie jemanden in das Zimmer kommen sieht. Sie steht auf und stellt fest, dass es Sawyer ist. Er deutet an, leise zu sein, sie ruft jedoch sofort nach Sayid, der jedoch daraufhin von Locke mit einer Waffe bedroht wird. In der Zwischenzeit sprechen Kate und Sawyer darüber, warum sie mit Jack bzw. Locke mitgegangen sind. Kate glaubt, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachtschiff sie von der Insel wegbringen können, worauf Sawyer sie fragt, wieso sie überhaupt von der Insel weg will wenn danach Handschellen auf sie warten. thumb|right|Kate und Sawyer zusammen im Bett - jedoch ohne [[Sex. ]] Kate entscheidet sich, bei Claire einzuziehen, in den Baracken zu bleiben. Sie sagt Locke, dass sie mit Miles sprechen wolle. Dieser entgegnet ihr aber, dass es allein seine Entscheidung sei, wer mit dem Wissenschaftler reden dürfe. Die Zeiten von Jacks Demokratie seien um. Kate verlässt Lockes Veranda und sieht Hurley, der gerade ein Tablet mit Getränken und etwas zu Essen in Richtung Wald trägt. Sie überlistet ihn und findet heraus, wo Locke Miles gefangen hält. Als sie im Bootshaus ankommt, fragt sie Miles, ob er wüsste, wer sie sei. Er allerdings will ihr diese Antwort nur geben, wenn er eine Minute mit Ben reden dürfe. Zusammen mit Sawyer überlistet Kate noch am selben Abend Locke und führt Miles zu Ben. Dort erpresst er Ben und bietet ihm an, seinen Auftraggebern zu sagen, dass Ben tot sei. Jedoch verlangt er dafür 3,2 Mio. Dollar. Nach genau 60 Sekunden unterbricht Kate das Gespräch und fordert nun, dass Miles ihr alles sagt, was er über sie weiß. Miles zählt ihr ihre Delikte auf und hält es für selbstverständlich, dass die Crew der Kahana über jeden Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 bescheid weiß. Gerade als Kate Miles zurück zum Bootshaus bringen will, wird sie von Locke im Keller gefunden. Locke fordert, dass Kate die Baracken am nächsten Morgen verlässt und zurück an den Strand geht. Daraufhin verbringt Kate die Nacht bei Sawyer. Am nächsten Morgen macht Sawyer eine Bemerkung über Kates angebliche Schwangerschaft. Diese entgegnet, dass sie nicht schwanger sei, und was daran so schlimm wäre. Sawyer antwortet, dass sie ein Baby auf der Insel nicht gebrauchen könnten. Daraufhin verlässt sie die Baracken, nicht ohne Sawyer einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Auf dem Rückweg entdeckt Kate Daniel und Charlotte, die auf dem Weg zum Sturm sind. Als Kate die beiden auf die Gasmasken anspricht, die sie dabei haben, schlägt Charlotte sie bewusstlos. Kurze Zeit später wird sie von Jack und Juliet gefunden. Während sich Jack um sie kümmert, schleicht Juliet den beiden Wissenschaftlern hinterher. Als Jack und Kate sich auf den Weg machen, um Juliet zu folgen, erzählt Kate, dass sie bei den Baracken geblieben sei, um herauszufinden, ob die Frachterleute über sie bescheid wissen, und, dass sie es tun. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen sie den Sturm, nachdem Juliet bereits Herr der Lage geworden ist. Kate erzählt Sun, dass sie Frachterleute niemals vorhatten, die Überlebenden von Flug 815 zu retten. Später ist sie dabei, als Juliet Jin von Suns Affäre erzählt. Kate wächst sich am Strand, als Jack an ihr vorbei läuft. Sie folgt ihm zu seinem Zelt und fragt ihn nach Medikamenten. Die beiden reden eine Weile lang, bis sie Bernard hören, der laut nach Hilfe ruft. Am Strand wurde eine männliche Leiche angespült, der die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde. Daniel informiert sie darüber, dass es bei der Leiche Ray, der Doktor der Kahana handelt. Später am Abend ist Kate dabei, als Jack herausfindet, dass Daniel und Charlotte über ihre Absichten gelogen haben. Außerdem will sie Jack helfen, als dieser über Bauchschmerzen klagt. Als sich herausstellt, dass Jack einen entzündeten Blinddarm hat, ist Kate sehr besorgt. Juliet bittet sie, ihr bei der Operation am Strand zu helfen. Kate hat anfangs Schwierigkeiten, stimmt später aber zu. Als Juliet die Operation beginnt und Jack starke Schmerzen hat, aufgrund des wenigen Anästhetikums, schickt Juliet Kate aus dem Zelt. Nach der erfolgreichen Entfernung des Blinddarms betritt Kate wieder das Zelt, um nach Jack zu sehen. Zu dieser Zeit ist Juliet noch dabei die Wunde zu nähen. Sie spricht Kate auf den Kuss von Jack an. Sie sagt, dass dieser Kuss nur zeigen sollte, dass Jack in niemanden sonst verliebt sei. Kate bedankt sich bei Juliet dafür, dass sie Jacks Leben gerettet hat und verlässt das Zelt. }} Kate und Jack, beide bewaffnet, folgen dem Signal des Hubschraubers durch den Dschungel. Nach einiger Zeit treffen sie auf Sawyer, Miles, und Aaron, die auf dem Weg zum Strand sind. Kate nimmt Aaron und geht mit Miles zurück an den Strand, während Jack und Sawyer sich auf den Weg zum Heli machen. Am Strand erzählt Kate Sayid, was vorgefallen ist. Dieser entschließt sich, den beiden zu folgen. Kate gibt Aaron an Sun weiter und geht mit Sayid. Auf ihrem Weg bemerken die beiden Spuren, die nicht von Jack oder Sawyer stammen können. Sie halten Ausschau nach Feinden, als plötzlich Richard Alpert und eine große Gruppe der Anderen aus dem Dschungel kommt. Diese entwaffnet Kate und Sawyer und nehmen sie mit sich durch den Dschungel. Einige Zeit später rennt Kate durch den Dschungel, genau in die Arme von Keamy und seinem Team. Sie erzählt, dass sie von Bens Leuten verfolgt würde. Nachdem sie Keamy ihren Namen nennt, wird ihr befohlen, sich mit erhobenen Händen neben Ben zu stellen. Jedoch werden die beiden von "Bens Leuten" befreit und können fliehen. Nachdem Richard auf Keamy, und somit Bens Leben rettet, schneidet Kate Bens Fesseln durch. Daraufhin bietet Ben Kate und Sayid an, mit dem Helikopter die Insel zu verlassen. Als sich Hurley, Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Sayid am Helikopter treffen, machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Kahana. Jedoch hat der Hubschrauber ein Leck. Die Überlebenden versuchen so viel Gewicht wie möglich zu verlieren, indem sie unnütze Sachen von Board werfen. thumb|left|Kurz bevor Sawyer springt, erzählt er Kate von seinem PlanPlötzlich dreht sich Sawyer zu Kate um, flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, küsst sie und springt aus dem Heli. Als sie bei der Kahana ankommen, sehen sie Desmond, der versucht, sie durch Winken zu vertreiben. Da der Sprit jedoch so gut wie leer ist, ist Lapidus gezwungen zu landen. Nachdem sie erfahren haben, was los ist, schickt Kate Sun mit Aaron zum Heli. Sie selber will nach Jin sehen und ihn holen. Allerdings stoppt Jack sie und sagt, dass er nicht ohne sie fliegen würde. Also steigen beide an Board des Hubschraubers und heben ab. In der Luft werden Frank, Desmond, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Kate, Aaron und Sun, die es am härtesten trifft, Zeuge, wie die Kahana in einer riesigen Explosion auseinander gefetzt wird. Sun weint bitterlich, da sie Jin auf dem Boot zurück lassen mussten. Da sie nicht viel Zeit hatten zu Tanken, geht dem Hubschrauber bald schon wieder der Sprit aus. Frank versucht zurück auf die Insel zu fliegen, jedoch ist diese plötzlich verschwunden. Unweigerlich fallen sie ins Wasser und schaffen es in eine Rettungsinsel, die an Board war. Einige Zeit später werden sie von der Searcher, mit Penelope an Board gefunden. thumb|right|Die Oceanic 6 auf ihrem Weg nach [[Sumba]] Eine Woche später bereiten sich die Oceanic Six auf die Abreise von Penelope´s Schiff vor, mitsamt einer wasserdichten Geschichte im Gepäck, während Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff verbleiben. Jack sagt zu Desmond, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, da sie jetzt wissen zu was Widmore fähig ist und zitiert Desmond mit dem altbekannten Satz "See you in another life, brother" (dt: "Wir seh'n uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder"). Die Oceanic Six begeben sich zurück auf die Rettungsinsel und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. }} Nach der Insel }} Jack versucht verzweifelt Kate wegen einem Zeitungsartikel zu erreichen. Es geht um den Todesfall einer für uns unbekannten Person, auf dessen Beerdigung Jack Kate erwartet hatte. Sie treffen sich zum Reden auf einem Flughafen. Jack sagt, es war nicht ihre Bestimmung die Insel zu verlassen, doch Kate stimmt ihm nicht zu. Sie verlässt den Flughafen (unter Tränen, weil es ihr anscheinend so schwer fällt Jack so zu erleben) schnell wieder, weil "er" sich sonst wundert wo sie bleibt. Es bleibt unklar, welches Schicksal die Insel und die anderen Überlebenden in Zukunft haben. Kates Aufenthaltsorte *'Iowa' :Iowa ist Kates Heimat. Hier tötet sie Wayne und begeht somit ihr erstes Verbrechen. Damit wird Iowa zum Startpunkt ihrer jahrelangen Flucht. Später trifft sie in Iowa ihre Jugendliebe Tom, während sie ihre im Sterben liegende Mutter besuchen will. *'Nebraska / Ohio?' :In wechselt Kate ihr Nummernschild, nimmt dabei eines aus Nebraska ab und montiert eines aus Ohio. Daraufhin blondiert sie ihre Haare, ehe sie am Postamt einen Brief erhält, der sie über die schwere Krankheit ihrer Mutter informiert. *'New Mexico' :In Ruidoso, New Mexico, organisiert Kate einen Bankraub, um an ihr Spielzeugflugzeug heranzukommen, das dort in einem Schließfach aufbewahrt worden ist. *'Weitere mögliche Orte' :Während ihrer Flucht bewahrt Kate zahlreiche Nummernschilder im Kofferraum ihres Wagens auf. U.a. sind Schilder aus Minnesota, Idaho, Missouri, Illinois, Michigan, Ohio, North Dakota, Colorado und Wisconsin zu sehen; dies alles könnten Hinweise auf Stationen während ihrer Flucht sein. *'Australien' :In Australien lebt Kate auf Ray Mullens Farm, der sie schließlich für eine Belohnung von $23.000 den Behörden übergibt. Sie wird von Edward Mars gefangen genommen und an Bord von Flug 815 gebracht. Damit endet ihre Flucht. Wissenswertes * Katherine Austen ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ihr richtiger Name. Man verweist auf sie bzw. bezeichnet sie sich u.a. als Katherine Ryan, Katherine Dodd, Joan Heart, Maggie Ryan, Annie und Monica. Ihr Vater und Tom nennen sie Katie, ihre Mutter Katherine. Sawyer nennt sie fast ausschließlich "Sommersprosse", benutzt aber "Kate" in besonders emotionalen oder intensiven Gesprächen. * Laut Edward Mars ist Tom Brennan zwei Jahre vor dem Absturz gestorben, was die Ereignisse in den Rückblenden von auf das Jahr 2002 datieren würde. * Nach der Rückkehr von der Insel lautet die Telefonnummer von Kate 310-555-0148. * Vermutlich hat Kate Iowa vor der Geburt von Toms Sohn Connor verlassen. Connor war fast 22 Monate alt in . * Tom und Kate haben ihre Zeitkapsel am 15. 8. 1989 vergraben, also etwa 15 Jahre vor dem Absturz. * Das Schließfach, in dem sich Kates Spielzeugflugzeug befindet hat die Nummer 815. * Auf ihrem Polizeifoto ist ihr Aktenzeichen 00-0428-23-5607-01, was die Zahlen 4, 8, 23 und 42 beinhaltet. * Ursprünglich sollte Kates Charakter die Rolle des Anführers unter den Überlebenden einnehmen, während Jack im Pilotfilm vom Monster getötet werden sollte. Die Autoren und v.a. die Produzenten seitens ABC befanden Jacks Tod als irreführend und hintergehend. Statt dessen wird der Pilot vom Monster getötet. * In dieser ursprünglichen Fassung war Kate eine ältere Frau, die mit ihrem Ehemann unterwegs war, aber von ihm getrennt wurde, weil er im hinteren Teil der Maschine gewesen ist. Die Idee behielt man bei, allerdings in Form von Rose und Bernard. * Katherine stammt aus dem Griechischen ("katharos") und bedeutet so viel wie "rein", "makellos". * Claire erwähnt, dass Kate ein Zwilling ist. Offene Fragen * Warum will Ben auch "Austens" Blutprobe von Juliet? Ist Kate schwanger? * Wie ist sie von der Insel gekommen? * Wer darf nicht bemerken, dass sie sich heimlich mit Jack am Flughafen trifft? * Lebt sie mit jemanden in Zukunft zusammen? * Ist sie in Zukunft wieder auf der Flucht? * Worüber lügen Jack und Kate? * Wieso erwartet Jack sie auf der Beerdigung, auf die sie nie hinwollte und kein Mensch sonst war? * Wieso geht es Jack so schlecht in Zukunft und ihr scheinbar nicht? Austen, Katherine "Kate" Austen, Katherine "Kate" Austen, Katherine "Kate" Austen, Katherine "Kate"